seddie spawn
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: sorry if it was is not good. i am not good at summarys but that story is pretty well done.
1. Chapter 1

''Hey mom can I go to my room?'' asked the 6 year old Athena Jen Benson.

''Sure '' replied the 22 year old Sam Benson. But Athena didn't go to her room , she went to her dad's empty office to his new time machine. Athena hopped into the time machine and punched in the year 2009 -the year when her parents went to that space station.

**Bang! Zoom! Zap!**

And within seconds the little girl was set back in time. When Athena walked out of the creation she came into the Icarly studio that she always heard about. Athena then saw the elevator she said to herself ''wow that is really old!'' (A/N She is from 2020)

She then got into the elevator she got down to the lower level. When Athena got down to the last floor and saw Spencer.

'Hey , how did you get the elevator to get on this floor?'' Spencer asked .

After sending him on a bunch of wild antics and having people come to the house to look for Athena ,she just left and Spencer got to relax.

**At the space station (after Carly freaked out leaving Sam and Freddie alone)**

''wow!'' Freddie exclaimed .

''yeah, well I guess we should pack up and get going.'' stated Sam .

''True , hey Sam you know this will cost us about 2000 dollars for Carly breaking a window'' Freddie said

''2000 dollars! Are you serious?'' Sam exclaimed.

''True chizz.''

''aw man! That is it we are going to Carly's place right now! Get your stuff Benson!'' Sam said

''okay'' Freddie agreed

**Before Sam and Freddie come and after Athena leaves. (Athena waits outside behind a tree . Waiting for her parents.**

''Carly! Where are you!'' Sam screamed.

''Sam easy , Spencer is probably asleep!'' Freddie whispered.

Carly then comes down to see her best friends still in their space uniforms.

''Hey guys!'' she greeted cheerfully.

''Hey guys!'' Sam mocks

''what?'' Carly asked still bewildered .

''you freaked out and now we have to pay 2000$!'' Freddie exclaimed

''oh sorry you guys I'll pay half !'' Carly offered

''okay!'' Sam and Freddie agreed and walked out the back door leading to the outside.

''do you believe her?'' Freddie questioned .

''yeah , Carly is our best friend.'' Sam reasoned

Athena then popped out of the bushes and said ''She does she does pay dad !''

''who are you and why are you calling him dad?'' Sam asked

''I am your daughter from the future and you are my parents!'' Athena said in a happy tone.

''oh'' Sam started

''my'' Freddie said

''God'' they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam finally coming out of her confusion asks ''Fredork what the hell is she talking about?''

Freddie ignoring Sam's question kneels down and asks the girl ''Can you tell us who you are and where you came from?''

''oh sure! You see I am from 2020 and you're my parents in the future . My dad who is you right now made a time machine and it's in the old Icarly studio . ''

''oh'' Sam and Freddie say at the same time. ''dude I thought we would stop doing that!'' Sam said. Athena then giggled . ''What's so funny?'' Freddie asks

''you guys are just like that in the future!'' Athena exclaimed.

''Okay kid , so you're telling us that you're from 2020 and we're married and he made a time machine and you took it back here!'' Sam said

''Yup!'' Athena replied .

Sam then dragged Freddie to the corner and whispered ''Do you believe her?''

''She could be telling the truth . Remember Sam you said you believed Carly.''

''This isn't about Carly , dip thong!''

The two then went back and Freddie said to Athena ''Okay so what is your full name?''

''My full name is Athena Jen Benson and if you don't believe me I will break your leg or show you my library card!'' Athena replied sweetly.

''Show the card.'' Sam said simply.

The card stated

Athena Jen Benson

6 years old

Born on June 13,2014

Parents are Sam Benson and Freddie Benson

Card is to be used only in Seattle, Washington

Sam and Freddie both looked at each other and immediately believed her.

''Okay we believe you. What do you want us to do?'' Freddie asked

''I just want to watch you guys for a little while and see how you fell in love!''

''Fell in love!'' Sam screamed.

''Easy ! People do go to sleep Sam !'' Freddie said in a normal tone.

''Listen little girl, you need to go back . I'm sure that your parents miss you !''

Freddie reasoned

''But you are my parents!'' Athena pleaded

''Future us!'' Sam exclaimed

''Do you want people to hear us!'' Freddie whispered.

Sam just simply ignored Freddie and told Athena ''we will bring you to the time machine and you go back.''

''fine!'' Athena just threw her arms up in the air .

After doing so and going back outside the same exit as they did before Sam stopped Freddie and asked ''Do we really fall in love? We really love each other in the future?''

'' I guess so but there is something I have to say, I have loved you all along.''

Sam's eyes got big and asked ''You mean that!''

''Yes''

And with that Freddie dipped Sam and kissed her turning it in to a full blown out make out session. ''I love you too, Freddio.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile back in 2020**

**Boom ! Bang! Zap!**

Immediately Athena hurries out of her dads office and rushes into her room. Only to hear her dad come in and bellow ''Sam , I'm home!'' Athena comes out and sees her mom go up to her dad and say ''Hey welcome home Fredork !'' and kisses him.

Athena then says to herself ''I guess I don't need to know how they fell in love. All that matters is that they did.''

A/N I hope you have enjoyed ! Make sure to go to .com . Make sure to comment and subscribe .


End file.
